


LadyNoir July 2020

by kitten_noire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug just fall in love with him already, Ladynoir July 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it's finally here folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_noire/pseuds/kitten_noire
Summary: A series of unconnected one-shots for LadyNoir July 2020.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Day 01: The Wall Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting LadyNoir July today and I hope I actually finish it since I never finished Ladrien June. I probably won't be able to finish but fingers crossed! Enjoy!Please tell me what you think!

** The Wall Between Us **

Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped from building to building as they patrolled the city. Chat Noir seemed a little distracted and Ladybug kept wondering why.

  
After a while they completed their patrol and met up in the Eiffel Tower. Before Chat could leave, Ladybug stopped him by putting a hand on his wrist.

  
“Chat, wait. What’s wrong?”

  
He looked at her for a few moments, then turned to her and shrugged. “It's nothing, LB.”

  
“Chat, I know something's wrong. You were quiet during patrol, you didn't crack any joke. You haven't even said a pun!”

  
“Everything's _purrfect_ , Bugaboo.”

  
She looked at him with a blank expression. “Just because you said a pun right now, doesn't mean that you're okay.”

  
After a few moments, he sighed and sat down. “Okay, Ladybug,” he started, “Well, it's just… I feel like… we're too protective with our identities. I get that we must keep them secret, so that we don't get our loved ones in danger, but I don't think that means we should be overprotective with them. I mean, we've already defeated Hawk Moth. I don't think it makes sense that we should keep them a secret, at least not from each other. It's like… it's like we have some kind of… wall between us and I can't take it.”

  
Ladybug looked at Chat, her face pale with tears building up in her eyes. She knew this would come up eventually. She just didn't expect it to happen so soon. She'd also felt, as Chat had described, this invisible wall between them, and honestly, it had been killing her as well. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to know his identity, and she was sure that it was safe to do so since Hawk Moth was finally defeated, but she felt scared. He only told Chat Noir that it wasn't safe because she was scared that he'd hate her when he saw who she was.

  
She sighed and looked at her partner. “Chat, I know how you feel, and honestly, I feel the same way about this. I know I told you that we should keep our identities secret because it was too dangerous, but that wasn't the real reason. 

  
“The truth is, I'm scared.” She started pacing across the platform. “I'm scared that you won't like who I am behind the mask. I'm scared that you'll think I'm not the brave and powerful I am as Ladybug. I'm scared that you won't like me… for me.” She had stopped pacing by now and she stood in front of him.

  
“Ladybug, don't say that. I love you no matter what. You know what I said on the day we first received our miraculous, when you stood up to Hawk Moth? I said I'd love the girl who was under the mask. I will never stop loving you.” In an instant, Chat had been hugging her. She tensed a little and then slowly relaxed into his arms.

  
They stood like that for a few minutes, until Ladybug let go and looked into her partner's eyes. They were filled with so much love for her. She hardly believed that he was looking at only her with that expression.

  
She took a deep breath and stepped back. “Chat, I'm scared. I'm so scared, but… I'll do it. I'll reveal my identity to you right now.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Okay, then. Hey, LB?”

  
She looked up at him with a smile. “Yeah?”

  
“You and me against the world, right?”

  
“Always. Don't you forget it.”

  
“I'll never forget.”

  
“Good. On three?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“1…2…3!”


	2. Day 02: Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I'd try to keep up with posting everyday but hear me out. So I visited my grandmother on the 1st and was only able to carry on with posting today. The internet was crappy during my visit so I had to wait till I got home to post Day 02. Sorry if you were eager for me to update.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked up at the stars winking down at them from the sky. They had just finished patrol and had landed on a random rooftop to look up at the stars, since they didn't feel like going home yet. 

"Don't you just love watching the stars?" Chat Noir asked as a way of starting a conversation.

"I do," Ladybug replied, "I always gaze up at the stars when I need a break, even in my civilian life."

"Yeah, me too." Chat said. "Although I usually have to transform in order to watch the stars so no one disturbs me. Not that they do anyway."

Ladybug noticed how Chat said that last part with sadness. She grimaced. She had a small idea of Chat's life from what he'd told her, and it did not sound good. He kind of reminded her of Adrien and his life.

"Oh, Kitty," she sighed, "You're not supposed to be treated that way."

"I know, but given the kind of life I have, it doesn't look like I have a choice."

"Hey, Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you go out for fresh air, call me, but only if you don't mind me joining you. Sometimes, you do need to be alone but it's not a bad idea to have someone with you."

"Oh, M'lady, you know I could  _ never _ get enough of you," Chat said as he leaned closer towards her.

The superheroine pushed him away by the nose, "Dork."

Chat laughed as they looked back up at the stars. In that moment, Ladybug had never felt more relaxed. Whether it was because she was with Chat this time as she gazed up at the stars, or if it was because it had been a while since she had last done so. Either way, it felt really relaxing. 

"Hey, LB?" Her partner asked after a while, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

"Yes, Chat?"

"Will you ever love me?"

"Chat-"

"I know, I know. You love someone else. But if you never loved that boy, would you love me?"

"Chat, I'm not really sure since that isn't what happened, but maybe if I didn't fall fir that boy, I would have loved you." She knew as soon as the words got out of her mouth that she was lying. She couldn't pinpoint  _ exactly _ when she fell in love with him, but she figured it happened around three months ago. 

Chat had once again recklessly thrown himself in the face of danger, claiming that he needed to protect her in order for her to purify the akuma. While that was true, it didn't mean she liked watching him carelessly throwing himself in danger. He almost got himself killed this time and she realised how much she really loved him during that akuma attack. She figured she'd loved him for a bit longer than that, it just took that attack for her to realise it.

"Okay, then, LB," Chat interrupted her thoughts once again. She looked at him. "I wish we watch the stars together with both of our identities revealed to each other, even if we'll be friends or not by then."

"We'll see, Chaton," Ladybug said as she looked back up at the stars. "We'll see."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment if you did! Thank you for reading!


	3. Day 03: In Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I didn't expect this one-shot to go in the direction that it did, but I'm proud of it. Hope you enjoy!

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir did their celebratory fist bump as they once again saved Paris from yet another akuma. The akuma was caused by Chloé, which was no surprise, after she had made fun of a girl's clothes as school.

Ladybug and Chat were able to defeat the akuma with no trouble at all and were currently comforting the victim.

The superhero duo was about to flee the scene when they were suddenly surrounded by journalists. They were shoving thier microphones into into their faces and Ladybug was finding it really annoying. 

"Ladybug, how difficult was this akuma for you?" One reporter asked.

Ladybug decided that it couldn't hurt to answer a few if their questions. "Well," she started, "this akuma wasn't particularly hard, but we must control our emotions so that we don't come across a powerful one."

Immediately after she answered the question, another was thrust her way. "Ladybug, given the recent increase in akuma attacks, do you and Chat Noir have any strategies to deal with them? If so, what are they?"

"Well, Chat Noir and I were going to discuss some if them during patrol tonight."

Ladybug was about to leave when one question caught her attention. "Speaking of patrols, a picture of the both of you was posted last night on the LadyBlog, around the time of your patrol. It showed the two if you sitting on a rooftop rather… comfortably. Does this mean that LadyNoir is a officially an item?"

"LadyNoir? I'm sorry, what?! Chat Noir and I are  _ totally _ not a thing!"

"What do you mean?" The journalist asked confusedly. 

"Exactly that," Ladybug grunted. 

Chat Noir finally spoke up, "You know, M'lady, you don't have to deny it."

"I'm not denying anything! I'm simply stating the truth," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Bugaboo, De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt."

"Wow. Really, Chat?"

"What?  _ I'm simply stating the truth. _ "

She gaped at his partner before she pulled out her yoyo and left the scene. All the journalists and Chat Noir stayed silent as they watched Ladybug swing out of sight.

"She's totally into me." 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment if you did!


	4. Days 04 & 05: Disguises & Banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to combine a few prompts together so that I would be able to catch up faster with LadyNoir July. Days 06 and 07 will be combined together as well as 08 and 09. On another note, i have zero fashion sense and i probably made these two dress up into something horrible so... watch out for that.

**LadyNoir July 2020**

Day 04 & 05: Disguises & Banter

Chat Noir smiled as he waited for Ladybug on a rooftop a few streets away from the movie theatre. They had agreed that they would meet up most Fridays to watch a movie, although it had taken a lot of convincing on Chat's part.

It all started a few months back when Chat had complained to her that he was doing too much work in his civilian life. Of course, he'd left out the obvious details, such as that he was Paris' most famous teen model. Ladybug suggested going to the movie theatre to cheer him up and he quickly agreed. She stated that it would only be one time and that he shouldn't get used to it.

Since it was somewhat unexpected, they decided to go the next day while wearing disguises. It certainly wouldn't be fun to be recognised as the superheroes of Paris when you just wanted to relax.

After that day, it had slowly become some sort of tradition for them. Even though Ladybug had intended for it to be a one-time thing, Chat had been able to convince her to do it more often. He cherished those moments; it was the longest time they got to spend together.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the familiar whirr of Ladybug's yoyo as she landed on the rooftop. She already had her outfit on. She had a long-sleeved T-shirt cover the top part of her superhero suit and with a jacket on top. She wore black jeans to cover her legs, but they didn't look too tight, and a pair of red sneakers for her feet. Finally, she had dark-shaded sunglasses on to hide her mask. 

"M'lady," Chat greeted, "Don't you look dazzling tonight?" He said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

She scoffed, rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. "Thanks, Kitty. You don't look too bad yourself. Although, with that hoodie, you'll get us exposed. We wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

Chat had on a black oversized hoodie, with the word 'Meow' written on the front in green. He also had on black jeans and sneakers. He also sported dark-shaded sunglasses. 

"Not to worry, Bugaboo. We won't get exposed."

"If you say so, Chaton. Shall we?"

Chat grinned, "We shall."

They made their way to the theatre and paid for their tickets. They made sure to sit at the very back to avoid being recognised. There a few people in front of them, but they weren't too alarmed. They talked to each other while they waited for the movie to start.

"Don't you just love this kind of date, Bugaboo? Sitting in the theatre, talking with your significant other while trying and failing to pay attention to the movies."

"A date? Don't try pushing your luck, Kitty. It won't work," Ladybug said as she settled down more comfortably in her seat."

"Well, don't you think it should be one?" Chat said as he leaned toward her with a smirk.

"No, thanks," she retorted as she pushed him away by the nose. 

Chat laughed softly as he sat back and looked towards the front. He yawned exaggeratedly and put his arm around her shoulder. After he had done so, he looked at her, wriggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, removed his hand from her shoulder and looked towards the front.

Before Chat could try to woo her once more, the movie began to play and they were urged to keep quiet. Doesn't mean Chat stopped there, though.

"C-chat, stop," Ladybug softly laughed as her partner started tickling her. He tried everything to make this feel like a date, but to no avail. At this point he just wanted to hear her beautiful laugh. "You'll get us in trouble." She really regretted telling him about her ticklish spots.

"That's no problem at all, M'lady. Trouble's my middle name."

"Oh, r-really? M-more like 'Terrible Punster'."

"Hey!" Chat cried indignantly, and was then hushed by someone in front on them. At least he stopped tickling her. "My puns are great."

"Sure, Kitty. Keep telling yourself that," Ladybug said she sat up properly. While she was getting comfortable, her sunglasses fell and person who shushed them chose that moment to turn around before she could put them back on.

"Hey! Isn't that Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Almost instantly, every head turned towards the back, ignoring the movie. 

After they mentally confirmed that, yes, that is Ladybug and Chat Noir, the room erupted into a chorus of questions.

"Ooh! Are they on a date?"

"Are our beloved superheroes finally dating?"

"Yes! My ship is sailing!" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Alya shouted somewhere in front them.

The superheroes looked at each other. 

"Run?"

"Run."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! (Also please help me out here. My end note from Day 01 keeps showing up in every new post i make. Idk how to fix it. Please tell me what to do to fix it in the comments below if you can. Thanks❤)


	5. Days 06 & 07: Rose & Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for now. Enjoy!

**LadyNoir July 2020**

Day 06 & 07: Rose & Interview

Ladybug sat slightly uncomfortable in her seat as she waited for Chat Noir to enter the studio. The superhero duo had been invited to the TVi Station for an interview.

She looked down and nervously twirled the rose she had in her hands. She intended to give it to Chat Noir before the interview would begin.

She had fallen for Chat when he encouraged her while they were fighting against Stoneheart all those months back. In that moment, as she had gazed into his eyes, she knew she had fallen  _ hard. _

She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone sitting next to her. She glanced up only for her eyes to meet with her partner's.

"Hi, Ladybug," he said as he smiled down sweetly at her. 

"C-chat Noir! H-hi!" She said as she quickly hid the rose from his sight. Unfortunately, he had noticed the movement. 

"Whatcha got there?" He asked curiously as he gazed into his green, impossibly bright eyes.  _ Snap out of it before you get sucked in,  _ she berated herself.

"What do you mean? I-I don't have anything with me. I'm just… chilling."  _ Please stop before you embarrass yourself even more.  _

Chat just chuckled and sat back, "I know you have something with you. I saw you hide it behind your back, whatever object it may be."

Ladybug sighed and slowly took the rose from behind her back. "Okay. I-I did have something with me. Here," she softly said as she handed him the rose. He slowly took it from her and started twirling it.

"Oh, um, thank you, Ladybug."

"You-you're welcome."

The moment was interrupted by one of the directors stating that they would go live in five minutes.

They shared small talk for the last five minutes before they went live, during which Nadja Chamack had joined them on the couch opposite them.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chamack and we're live on Face to Face. Our guests for tonight are none other than our superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

The superheroes shyly smiled and waved at the camera.

"Greetings, Ladybug and Chat Noir. I hope this evening has found you well?" After they confirmed that they were fine the reporter smiled and started asking them questions.

"Given the recent spike of akuma attacks, what strategies do you have as a team?"

"Well, Ladybug bagan, "we'd love to discuss them with you, but we can't do that live. For all we know, Hawkmoth could be watching."

"Of course," Nadja agreed. "It would certainly be a nightmare if he found out about your plans. Well, moving on to the next question. There's a question that's been on everyone's minds these past few weeks regarding your… relationship."

"Relationship?" Chat confusedly asked. "You got it all wrong. Ladybug and I are just friends."

Ladybug grimaced but quickly hid it. While it was true that they didn't have any kind of relationship, at least not the kind she wanted, it still hurt to hear that from him. "Yeah," she agreed, "We're just friends."

"Oh, it seems our sources were incorrect. We're sorry for the inconvenience." After that, the interview carried on without any hassle. Ladybug left the studio immediately after the show had gone off air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and comment if you did❤


	6. Days 08 & 09: Kwami Swap & Fist Bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short. Probably the shortest so far in this work. Sorry about that but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

**Day 08 & 09: Kwami Swap & Fist Bump**

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran into a closet to hide from the akuma that was causing a wreckage. This one was particularly harder than the usual ones. They needed to come up with a plan, fast.

"What now, M'lady?" Chat asked.

"I'm thinking, Chat," Ladybug sighed.

They both stayed silent as she thought up a plan. After a short while, Ladybug turned to him with a grin. "I've got it! We just yave to swap our kwamis."

"Okay. I don't mind taking a break from Plagg anyways."

"Close your eyes and de-tranform. Then hold out your hand and our kwamis will drop the miraculous in our outstretched hands."

After they de-transformed and put on the other's miraculous, Ladybug told Chat her plan. After his confirmation that he knew what to do they transformed. 

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

"Miraculous Misterbug!" Misterbug cried out as the ladybugs dispersed and repaired everything.

"Pound it!" The duo said simultaneously as they bumped fists.

"Another job well done," Lady Noire said.

"Couldn't have done it without ya, Lady Noire."

Thry looked at each other as their miraculous beeped at the same time.

"Better go find some place to de-tranform and switch back our miraculous."

Luckily, they were able to get back to the same closet they de-transformed in before their timers ran out.

"Maybe we should do this kwami swap thing more often, don't you think, Ladybug?"

"Maybe, Chat. But don't get used to it," she said as she smiled teasingly. 

"Wouldn't dream of it. Until next time, M'lady," the feline superhero said as he bent down to kiss Ladybug's hand and dashed off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and comment if you did.


	7. Days 10 & 11: Breakdown & Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this one. Really think I did well here. Enjoy!

**Day 10 & 11: Breakdown & Comfort**

"Hello, Bugaboo," Chat Noir greeted as he sat down next to her at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Hey, Chat," she greeted back. He noted that she didn't greet him back in her normal, teasing tone.

"Hey, Ladybug? Are you okay?" He asked and immediately wanted to kick himself.  _ That was a stupid question _ , he berated himself.  _ Of course she isn't okay. Not after Miracle Queen. _

He noticed that ever since that battle, she wasn't acting like her normal self. They had lost Master Fu, and she became the guardian when she hadn't been ready yet. To top it all of, almost all of her backup superheroes had been exposed.

"That was a stupid question. Don't answer it."

"No, it's okay, Chat. I'll talk to you after patrol." She quickly swung her yoyo and started her patrol. Chat followed her through the city, looking at her worriedly.

Eventually, they finished their patrol and landed on a random rooftop. Chat waited for her to speak, not wanting to rush her. She looked like she was trying to figure out what words to use. 

After a while, she started speaking. "Well, as you know, it all started with Miracle Queen. Hell, everyone already knows that," she laughed dryly. "Anyway, a lot had happened during that time, even before Chloé got akumatised. And well, after that, it's taken a big toll on me." She hadn't looked at him yet, instead she was looking out at the city, biting her lip as she thought of what to say next. 

"I'm really tired, Chat. I can't take it anymore. I wish I could just pass on this burden to someone else but that would be cruel to them and really dangerous." Tears were falling down her cheeks now. Chat knew she was rambling but she'd let her continue because he knew she needed to get everything out of her system. 

"I suddenly became the guardian while I wasn't ready. I lost Master Fu. He was the one who's supposed to guide me through this. I'm just a teenager, Chat! I can't handle such a responsibility at such a young age! I knew it was gonna happen at some point but this was just too soon. We've lost almost all our backup superheroes and it'll take us forever to find new ones. 

"As if that wasn't bad enough, my civilian life feels just as bad. My crush is gravitating towards a friend of his and it's getting harder to make him notice me. There's this other girl who's just lying her way into getting my friends to turn against me. She said she'll get my friends to turn against me and it's working, Chat. I see them all joining her at her lunch table and I feel them glaring daggers at me and I try so much to ignore them and I can't. She's framing me for things I didn't do. And everyone believes every lie that comes out of her mouth. It's all to much, Chat. I can't do it. I can't do it."

By now she was really crying. Of course, Chat doesn't know exactly how she feels, but he'll be with her every step of the way. He pulled her into his chest. She didn't resist. 

"I can't tell you that it'll be okay. Because it won't, at least not anytime soon. But I'll be with you, Ladybug," he said softly. "Every step of the way."

She sniffled. "Thank you, Chat. Thank you for everything. Listening to me breaking down here, being an awesome friend and just being your sweet, kind self. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ladybug. You and me against the world," he said as he held out his fist. 

She bumped it with hers.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to post Days 12 and 13 tomorrow, but they won't be combined. If I do post thosentwo tomorrow, day 14 might be posted on the same day.


	8. Day 12: Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, updating this a month when Ladynoir July ended. If you've read the notes from my other fic, If Only, then you know that I've been super busy with my online classes, which is why I haven't been updating as much as I would've liked to. But I promise, I will finish this. For now, enjoy the one-shot!

**Day 12: Falling**

Ladybug landed on the rooftop, with Chat Noir close behind her. They had just finished their first productive patrol in weeks. Usually, their patrols were filled with banter and chasing each other around across the rooftops. Ladybug decided they should actually patrol without playing around this time.

For this patrol, they decided to split up and meet back up again on one of their favourite rooftops. Ladybug started on her part of the patrol, and after an hour and a half of jumping across rooftops, finished without noticing anything amiss. She returned to their meeting spot, only to find Chat Noir already there, waiting for her.

"Hey, Bugaboo," Chat greeted. "How did your patrol go?"

"Pretty good. Nothing to report. You?" Ladybug asked as she settled down on the edge of the rooftop.

Everything's purrfect, M'lady," her partner said as he settled down beside her.

"Chat, how many times have I told you to stop it with the puns?" Despite her exasperated tone, the small smile on Ladybug's face showed that she found the pun a  _ little  _ funny.

"Admit it, you love my puns."

"Pfft. As if."

They continued with their banter for a while as they gazed up at the night sky.

As a comfortable silence settled between them, Ladybug looked at Chat and smiled. He was gazing up at the moon, seemingly not noticing his partner looking at him.

His golden hair was glistening under the moonlight and his green eyes were shining impossibly brighter than the stars above them. He had a soft smile on his face and she assumed he was thinking of a good memory he had.

Ladybug looked back out at the city. She didn't even remember when she started noticing these things about his partner. She often caught herself doing it and she'd always wondered why.

She used to think about these kinds of things whenever she thought of Adrien. It didn't happen as often now and it was puzzling her.

It wasn't just his physical attributes that she noticed about him; it was also his personality.

She had always known that he was kind and sweet. He was a pun-loving and adventurous alley cat. She had also been growing fond of his puns, as much as she hated to admit it. He would never let her live it down if she did.

She hated when he jumped in front of her to protect her from an akuma's powers. She knew he did it because she was the only one who could purify the akumas.

But it still hurt. A lot.

Chat Noir eventually pulled her out of her thoughts when he nudged her shoulder with his. "You, okay, bug?" He asked worriedly.

It turned out that she had been frowning deeply while lost in her thoughts. She smiled. Chat cared a lot for her.

"Everything is fine, Chat. Just fine." She laid her head on his shoulder.

A while later, it hit her. Suddenly noticing Chat more often. Not thinking about Adrien as much.

It was clear as day.

She was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was beta'd by Khanofallorcs in the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server.
> 
> Link to the server: https://discord.gg/wcQvjyg
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: https://kitten-noire.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I left you guys on a cliffhanger. Sorry about that!I won't carry on because these one-shots won't be connected. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and a comment if you did! Until tomorrow (hopefully)!


End file.
